Oddity
by friendly felix
Summary: Dewey walks in on our favorite couple in a suggestive position. Read and Review!
1. Chatter, Crashes, and Confusion

My weird SOR muse implanted herself in my brain and came up with this. I apologize if the sheer weirdness of this disappoints you.  
  
The winter chill had already set in the air, class had just been dismissed, and the students of Horace Green Preparatory School huddled even closs out to block the freezing air. Zach (sp?), Katie, Freddy, Summer, Lawrence, Marta, Tomika, and Alicia broke out of the mingling throng of departing junior high schoolers and set out to take the 10 minute trek to their School of Rock meeting place, namely Dewey and Ned's apartment.  
  
After a couple of minutes of walking in silence, reflecting on their schoolday individually, Freddy sped up to walk next to Zach and Lawrence. Marta, Summer, and Katie immediately linked arms and began gossiping, and meanwhile Alicia and Tomika talked quietly on their own.  
  
Before long, the cold air was filled with the voices of the eager 7th graders.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"And so if we campaigned to Mullins, we could probably get her to start a sports program, you know, soccer, hockey, basketball, football-."  
  
"Ohmygod, did you SEE what Jennifer Collins was wearing today?! Ohmygod! It was so cute! I asked her where she got it and-."  
  
"Yeah, so I asked her what she meant, and she wasn't saying anything about you behind your back to be mean, she was just-."  
  
"And hell we could beat the shit out of Jason Schramm for making that smartass comment about the band tomorrow-."  
  
"But Kathryn Sarnelle's outfit was just HIDEOUS, ohmygod, who wears puke green shirts, even though it was cashmere, still."  
  
"And you know what Lisa Ritacco said about Julie Polera?! She actually said she was a bitch with capital B-I-T-C-H and-."  
  
"So I was thinking we could tie him up and gag him and we could take turns punching him really- OOMPH!" __________________________________________  
  
Katie glanced down at Freddy's prostrate form, then looked at the door of their destination that he had so gracefully walked into and sighed. Hauling him to his feet, she muttered, "And you are a waste of time."  
  
Freddy successfully regained some of his dignity and smirked at Katie egotistically. "Yeah, but I'm a HOT waste of time."  
  
Then he stood and waited for the stuttering, or blushing, or abrupt change of subject. Katie's reaction was rather unexpected. Instead of doing any of those things, she stepped back and silently critiqued him.  
  
Freddy stared.  
  
Katie critiqued.  
  
Zach, Summer, Lawrence, Marta, Tomika, and Alicia waited.  
  
Katie sighed. "Ah, well, you tried. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, I really did. Better luck next time, friend."  
  
Zach, Summer, Lawrence, Tomika, and Alicia went inside.  
  
Katie patted Freddy on the head and followed.  
  
Marta smiled at Freddy. "I think you're hot."  
  
Freddy stared.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh dear, Freddy seems a little confused in this chapter, doesn't he? Very little Freddy/Katie interaction, in fact, very little interaction at all.  
  
To continue, or not to continue? Review and tell me.  
  
Love, Kav 


	2. Freaky, Flirting, and Faking It

Author's Notes: I know, two chapters in two days! I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. ___________________________________  
  
We swept New York a glancing kiss,  
  
To those who claim they know.  
  
Under the streets the steam and hiss,  
  
The devil's in his hold.  
  
Whoa to sail away,  
  
Sandy lands and holidays.  
  
Whoa to touch the dream,  
  
Eyes inside have never seen yeah. *Led Zeppelin, All My Love*  
  
The next day, when Mrs. Lemmon announced that she would be assigning groups for the social studies project, Freddy didn't think much of it. Out of the 27 kids in the class, there was a small chance of him having either Katie or Marta in his group.  
  
What he hadn't counted on, however, was having both Katie *and* Marta in his group.  
  
"Group 3 will be...Katie, Marta, and.....Freddy. You will be doing a project on the Spanish conquistadors."  
  
And as soon as those eighteen words left her mouth, all hell broke loose.  
  
Katie buried her head in her hands and moaned in anguish.  
  
Marta grinned wickedly and plotted ways to discreetly dispose of Katie.  
  
Freddy shrieked unrestrainedly.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and dumped her books on Freddy's desk. "Okay, so I can go to the library and look up some material about the conquistadors. Freddy, make sure we have the necessary supplies and stuff, and start planning out our oral presentation. Marta, start working on the artwork and-."  
  
Her domineering speech was halted when she chanced a look up and saw Marta stroking Freddy's arm.  
  
'Help me,' he mouthed desperately, and she wanted to punch him.  
  
Instead, she fixated her best glare at Marta and said evenly, "Marta, I would appreciate it if you got your hands off my boyfriend."  
  
Marta looked scandalized. "He's your *boyfriend*??!" "Yes," Katie lied, and tried to look appropriately caring. "So get off."  
  
Marta huffed and stormed away, and Katie marveled at how gullible she was.  
  
"Is she gone?" Freddy asked from where his face was hidden behind his hands.  
  
"Yes," Katie began sweetly. "And if anyone finds out about this I will personally rip off your balls and feed them to a penguin."  
  
Freddy smirked. "You know, would that work? I heard a penguin's diet consists of-."  
  
Katie shot him a look of death. "Shut up, NOW."  
  
Freddy very wisely shut his mouth. He quite liked his balls where they were.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Author's note: Ahhhh, blew off some steam there. Review and tell me what you think  
  
Reviewer Worship Section:  
  
mistressplant- as I was typing this, I saw that you had updated chapter 4 of power to the pout and I *squeed*. You are one of the f/k authors that inspired me to try my hand at my own. Props to you.  
  
arie- yes, it is odd, isn't it? you can't blame me, I warned you! thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Funkiechick- thank you for reviewing. you are another one of the f/k authors that made me write my own! I love your story, and I hope you update it pretty soon!  
  
Love, Kav 


	3. The Project pt 1

Author's Note: 11 reviews in 2 days! That's the most success I've gotten with any stories so far. You guys are the best! Reviewer shoutouts to come at the bottom.  
  
Btw, all you Marta fans out there may not like this story much. Now, I understand, and Marta may be a great character, but I needed someone to play a stalker-ish person and Marta just fit. I apologize if this angers you!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Katie stomped up the steps to Freddy's house and knocked on the door. Or rather, she pounded on the door.  
  
"Open the GODDAMN door, Freddy!" she shrilled, still viciously knock- killing (one word!) the door.  
  
The door swung open quickly, and Katie gave a pitchy scream and fell inside the house.  
  
"OOF! Fuck, are you trying to maim me?"  
  
Katie sent him her best glare, trying to recover from her fall where she had toppled on top of him. They both lay stretched out in the wide hallway.  
  
"Katie."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your leg is on my *spleen*."  
  
Katie frowned. "Your WHAT?"  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes."My spleen. You know, one of my internal organs in my stomach region that I just happen to NEED?"  
  
Katie huffed. "Whatever."  
  
Disentangling herself from the bane of her existence, Katie dusted her hands off on her jeans and offered Freddy a hand. "Need help up?"  
  
Freddy looked at her askance, and gripped her hand to hoist himself up. "Madwoman," he muttered. "Fucking fluctuating personalities. Jesus."  
  
Katie was going to spare him bodily harm and just *pretend* she didn't hear that.  
  
"So, um, where's Marta?"  
  
"Not here yet, thank god. You know, I still don't understand why this had to be at my house."  
  
"Because my brother's having a huge party, and I don't even want to know what Marta's house is like."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"So did you get any ideas about the oral presentation?" Katie asked, focusing on yanking open her bookbag and extracting a huge pile of notes. Freddy drew a blank upon the realization that he had not, in fact, touched the project since it had been assigned 2 weeks ago.  
  
"Um....ye-no-yes." He donned a bright grin to emphasize his words. Katie glanced at him suspiciously, but let it go.  
  
The doorbell chimed, alerting them to the arrival of Marta. Freddy groaned. "Hide me."  
  
Katie shook her head furiously. "No, hide me."  
  
Before they could progress into a full-fledged argument, the unmistakable sound of the door opening and closing was heard, and Marta called several times, before finding them in the living room.  
  
"Hi. What were you guys doing?" she asked innocently, but her beady eyes glittering with interest.  
  
"Making out," Freddy offered quickly, imagining the pain Katie would cause him much later for that statement.  
  
Marta flushed an angry red, and Katie felt almost bad for her.  
  
Until quite a bit later, when upon the discovery of a blunder in the notes Katie had so meticulously typed Marta quipped for the 134234th time: "Well, ignorance seems to come easily to you, doesn't it, Katie?"  
  
Katie turned bright red and launched herself at Marta, yet again.  
  
Freddy happened to be sitting in between them.  
  
They all fell down.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
theoneandonly   
  
quitesirius  
  
The One   
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay  
  
sum1veryspecial   
  
audi katia  
  
Illyria09  
  
SilentKnight   
  
Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
**Kavo** 


	4. Presenting the Project

Authors Notes: Supposed to be doing research for a science project, but.....shhhh. I'm sorry for not updating for so long (13 days, almost 2 weeks!) but life was extremely hectic, and therefore this was NOT one of my higher priorities. *shields face* I know! I'm sorry. And I feel awful because so many people reviewed me and....blegh. Anyway, here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and whatever you don't recognize, which isn't much. I'm not a very original person.  
  
The day had come. The day of their presentation. Or, as Freddy enjoyed to refer to it as, the day of DEATH. Perhaps Freddy was being slightly melodramatic. It was what was expected of him, and Freddy always lived up to his reputation.  
  
Kind of, anyway.  
  
But Freddy had license to be sufficiently upset, as he hadn't done an ounce of work to prepare for the project. He stomped up the steps to Horace Green, his bottom lip protruding insolently.  
  
Katie inspected Freddy's expression with interest. "Freddy, why are you pouting?"  
  
Freddy pouted. "I am NOT pouting."  
  
A grin. Damn that grin. "Yes, you are pouting."  
  
"Am not." Freddy pouted some more.  
  
"Pouting, pouting, powwwwting."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Katie held out her hand. "Where's the oral presentation?"  
  
"Oh, I have it. It's really good." Freddy nodded energetically.  
  
Katie looked skeptical. "Really?"  
  
Several feet away, Zack closed his locker on his hand. Freddy cocked his head.  
  
That Zack had an interesting vocabulary.  
  
"Oh!LookitlookslikeZack'scallingmegottagoseewhatheneeds, okaybye."  
  
He sped away as Katie tried to recover.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Freddy cursed himself for procrastinating. He was now currently in the middle of math class, trying to create a well thought out oral presentation in exactly....49 minutes and 27 seconds. Damn it.  
  
Chewing on his bottom lip, he began to think furiously.  
  
If he went to Katie and 'fessed up, she would probably help him with his portion of the project....  
  
....after she disemboweled him thoroughly.  
  
If he went to Marta and asked for help, she would probably hit on him, and that was an even scarier thought then disembowelment.  
  
....Plagiarism wasn't *exactly* a crime, was it?  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"The next group to present their project is... Katie, Freddy, and Marta."  
  
Katie nudged Freddy. "Where's the oral presentation?"  
  
Freddy proudly handed her 6 pages of information. "Here. I bet my part of the project makes your part look pitiful."  
  
Katie's eye twitched. "O--kay."  
  
They trooped dutifully to the front of the room and stuck an extremely *pink* poster to the board.  
  
"The conquistadors of Spain who ventured into the lands of the Indians were motivated by many forces. The discovery of gold in Mexico and Peru caused thousands of impoverished Spanish peasants to join the military. Under the rules of primogeniture, younger sons of the nobility would not inherit much of the family estate, but leading a successful colonial mission could give you the funds to build a castle. Others sought glory and fame, now that the wars with the Moors were over. Only in the New World was there the opportunity for quick advancement in the Spanish military and diplomatic careers," Freddy read monotonously. Mrs. Lemmon squinted at Freddy. "Did you write that?"  
  
Freddy looked indignant. "Of course I did! So, just because it happens to be a good report, it couldn't be done by Freddy Jones, right?!" The class was silent. Maybe his over-defensiveness had given him away. Mrs. Lemmon focused a hard glare on Freddy. "Mr. Jones, see me after class." Busted. ____________________________________ Oh, wow. That was an incredibly horrible chapter. I feel awful, but obligated to post anyway. Like it? Review. Hate it? Review. Flames are welcome, but they hurt my feelings. Much Love To: bqueen18 Carmelita Quitesirius (2 times!)  
  
Funkiechick  
  
THe one   
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay  
  
kiephra  
  
Saxaphonebaby  
  
shs   
  
Princess642 (3 times!)  
  
sum1veryspecial   
  
The one   
  
ShortStuff1  
  
Illyria09 


	5. Awkward

Fweeeh. New chapter.  
  
Does anyone know what Katie's last name is in the movie? I just used Brown, like the actress, Rebecca Brown. .  
  
Freddy hated confrontation. Perhaps it was hereditary, he reasoned. His father loved to run away from his own problems, and Freddy loved to point out he was just following his idol's example.  
  
Robert Jones really wasn't Freddy's idol, but damn if Freddy was gonna tell him that.  
  
Anyway for the next week or so, Freddy, in typical Freddy fashion, did his best to avoid his extremely irked bandmate and inconspicuously slinked out of the room whenever she came in. He expected Katie to follow him until she got him alone and beat the crap out of him, but she just ignored him.  
  
A lot.  
  
To the extent where Freddy got very uncomfortable and he hoped that Katie would come over and help him pry Marta off his arm.  
  
But no, Katie just smirked at his discomfort when Marta leered at him and whispered some VERY R-rated things in his ear.  
  
'Where had she learned that kind of innuendo anyway?' Freddy wondered. She sure got around for a seventh-grader.  
  
This particular afternoon found Marta making a few not-so-subtle advances toward Freddy and certain parts of his anatomy that he didn't feel inclined to discuss.  
  
Before he blushed too hard, Freddy shook Marta off and power-walked toward the kitchen of Dewey's apartment, possibly maiming Zack in the process.  
  
A kitchen which contained one occupant, the lovely, but quite dangerous Katelyn Emma Brown.  
  
She was sitting at the kitchen table looking relatively harmless, but Freddy knew Katie well enough to know that appearances could be deceiving.  
  
Freddy tried to fix his hair quickly, before letting his hand drop back to his side. Why did he care if Katie saw him looking a little disheveled? It wasn't like he liked her in that way or anything.  
  
Disturbed at the thought that he might possibly have a crush on Katie-- which he DIDN'T by the way, why would he like Katie??--, Freddy decided to talk to Katie and make amends for being such a jackass.  
  
"Hey," he said casually, and sat next to her.  
  
She looked up from her magazine and gave him a small smile. "Hey, you."  
  
Freddy was very suspicious now. Katie was notorious for giving people she was fighting with the cold shoulder, and she did it with such expertise it was kind of eerie. Sometimes she even started conversations with other people while you were talking to her.  
  
But she just smiled pleasantly, took another bite of the chocolate bar she was holding, and turned the page on her Janet Evanovich novel.  
  
Freddy, sensing that he wasn't going to be castrated any time soon, got to the point quick.  
  
"Katie, WHY is Marta sexually harassing me?"  
  
Katie smirked into 'Four To Score' and took a massive bite of cookie.  
  
"Ungnougahwootfleeyah."  
  
Freddy cocked his head at the illiterate statement. "I'm assuming that was a response. Coherently now, please."  
  
Katie tried not to smirk again, but failed. "I said no. idea."  
  
Freddy would have been more inclined to believe her if she hadn't sniggered after her admission.  
  
He grabbed her Kit Kat. "Tell me now or the candy goes out the window."  
  
Katie's grin disappeared in a flash.  
  
"You evil devil spawn."  
  
Freddy knew that she would be talking in a minute. Her candy was at stake here. Katie had her priorities straight.  
  
However, Katie decided to prove him wrong and launched herself at him in a tackle worthy of a pro football player.  
  
As he hit the cheap tiled floor with an oof, Freddy briefly wondered if his candy-stealing plot had been worth it, considering that he was now in pain.  
  
Katie sat on his chest and started wrenching the chocolate coated wafer out of his hand, when Dewey strolled in nonchalantly. He halted when he saw them and almost fell over.  
  
"Whoa." He rubbed his eyes as if to clear his vision. "WHOA."  
  
"What?" Katie asked irritably. Was there any particular reason he was gawking at them?  
  
"Um. Never mind." Dewey turned and began to pad out the way he had arrived. At the door, he paused and looked back at them with a weird, leering grin on his face. "Don't forget to use protection!"  
  
With that, he slid back into the room where all the others were hanging out.  
  
"WHAT?!" Katie screeched and scrambled off of Freddy. "He thought we were—oh, my god."  
  
Freddy grinned. "Well, that's probably what it looked like."  
  
Katie groaned and banged her head against the wall. "Great."  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay- Sorry about the irrelevance about the last chapter, its just they're 7th graders, so I doubt they're gonna leap into romance that quickly.  
  
flatfoot-92- thanks for reviewing!  
  
arial- hugyou rock! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Saxaphonebaby- you like? Well, hope you enjoyed this one too!  
  
SpAzZyMcGeE12388 – yep, I remember saying stuff like that! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Carmelita- thanks for reviewing so much! I heart you.  
  
ElvenLadyOfLegolas- thanks! I really want my story to be original, I didn't want it to be a clone of every other freddy/Katie story out there. I lurve your story too!  
  
Reviewer-thank you so much!  
  
Ainariel-Helyanwe- thanks mills! Love your stories, can I be your beta reader? See you at school, bff!  
  
Quitesirius- lol. When you put it that way...  
  
Legs- mwah. Thank you.  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl- thank you! I personally thought the last chapter sucked, but thanks anyway!  
  
Falcon-thanks!  
  
Tmrwspromise- cool. You think it's interesting? Thanks!  
  
Adrianabakedbanana- whoa. You think my story's one of your faves? Awesome. That's really cool. No one's said that to me before. By the way, I LOOOOVE your user name thingy.  
  
God, I LOVE you guys. Your reviews are AWESOME. 


End file.
